Luna de Miel
by Sofie Puckle
Summary: YURI LEMON/ Derivado del final de un poema para reenamorar.  ¿Terminado?


**Advertencia (y disculpa):**¿Cuánto tiempo sin leernos?

Bueno, por ahí me pidieron que hiciera algo un poquito más subido de todo y mi inspiración sólo me dio para un One-shot de mediana calidad. Es mi primer lemon yuri, nunca antes había escrito ninguno pero si había leido varios así que espero no estar tan perdida.

**Disclaimer**: K on! No me pertenece y ha sido tomado sin el ánimo de lucro, aunque considero un gran beneficio poder escribir algo que me hubiera gustado ver en manga o anime con estos personajes, ¿Será delito ese beneficio propio? xD

* * *

><p>Estaban frente a la puerta pensando mutuamente pero en el más profundo de los silencios cuál sería el siguiente paso, ¿Debían cumplir la tradición de cargar a la novia hasta la cama o sólo pasarla por alto?<p>

Ricchan pensaba en cómo le haría para poder a Mio, ella era de complexión más pequeña y por mucha fuerza que tuviera no se sentía capaz de poderla llevar en brazos por todo el camino.

Quizá sólo el umbral, si, sólo eso y no habrían profanado una de las más sagradas costumbres de la primera noche de bodas.

"Bien" dijo para darse ánimos, se inclino para poderla cargar.

"Déjate de tonterías…" la regaño Mio, abriendo la dichosa puerta y pasando como si nada.

Ritsu la observo sorprendida, siempre había tenido la noción de que Mio quería llevar a cabo su boda como se debía, con todo el romanticismo y demás.

"T-te lastimarías la muñeca" añadió Mio cuando su 'esposa' la siguió, "Además eso es para parejas _normales_"

"No somos para nada diferentes" reprocho Ritsu, "Y si quiero llevarte hasta nuestro lecho para consumar nuestro amor, lo haré" cumplió la amenaza, la tomó por la cintura y en lo que parecía un acto extraño de contorsionismo pudo llevarla hasta la mitad de camino a la cama.

"Bájame" gritaba Mio, "Hazlo Inmediatamente Ritsu Tainaka"

La poso bruscamente en el piso, estaba en lo cierto antes, no era fácil cargar a su amada, por lo menos no en una habitación tan amplia.

Al parecer Mugi-chan les había reservado la suite más grande del hotel como regalo.

"Lo ves, por lo menos te he llevado en brazos hasta la mitad" jadeo, "Y mi muñeca está intacta"

"Eres una tonta Ritsu" gimoteo Mio.

Desde la broma, había actuado un poco extraño, rehuía la mirada de Ritsu cuando ésta buscaba la suya y se sonrojaba si le susurraba algo al oído, no era muy raro en ella, por lo menos no en la adolescente temerosa que había sido su novia.

Era como si le tuviese miedo a estar con ella a solas.

"Siento la broma de la tarde, yo sólo… sólo quería verte sonrojada, creo que me he pasado de la raya" se disculpo frotándose la parte posterior del cuello, "Deseo que nuestra primera vez juntas sea perfecta y quiero que estés lista para ese entonces" continuo, "Yo siempre esperaré por ti".

"Ha sido un poco repentino" contesto Mio, "Está es nuestra noche de bodas, deberíamos…" al borde de poner purpura y no roja su cara, no lograba siquiera articular las palabras que definieran el siguiente paso en su relación.

Ritsu sonrió afablemente, alzo sus manos, acunando con ellas el rostro de Mio, acariciando sus mejillas con cariño.

"No te tortures con eso" le susurro acercando su frente a la de Mio, "He vivido sin ti mucho tiempo, realmente demasiado… estar a tu lado me hace feliz, no pido más que eso, así que no seas tonta" exclamo, había perdido buena parte de su personalidad cursi en su separación, "Ahora vamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un gran día"

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso, totalmente resignada, a dormir. Suspiro profundamente, se había prometido ser paciente con ella, después de todo, Mio nunca había tenido la facilidad de abrirse ante semejantes temas, le daba tal vergüenza que se quedaba en blanco en algún rincón y, aunque ya tuviera una relación estable, se reprimía diciendo que _nunca nadie querría casarse con ella._

Le parecía increíble que a pesar de que vivieron juntas varios años, nunca pasaron de besos acalorados, dónde sólo ella tenía que darse un baño de agua muy fría para calmar el deseo que Mio le provocaba.

Desde aquel entonces se propuso cuidar esa parte de su noviazgo, sabía muy bien que su chica estaba _chapada a la antigua, _consciente de que la única manera de matar esas inhibiciones era casarse.

Se rió, recordaba esos tiempos como los mejores de su vida, apenas teniendo competencia por el actual día, donde había hecho de Mio, la mujer con la que compartiría los que restaban.

Ahora no existía gran diferencia, seguía su amor intacto y su paciencia bastante golpeada pero aún funcionando.

Se apresuro a caminar, nerviosa por haber pensado tonterías mientras estaban en esa situación, sopesando la posibilidad de apaciguar el fuego que venía guardando desde el desafortunado comentario, una ducha helada era lo que necesitaba.

Se dirigió al baño, buscando un poco de paz para su mente que empezaba a llenarse con imágenes muy gráficas de lo que le hubiese gustado que pasara esa noche.

Algo la detuvo.

Su mente se paro al mismo tiempo, alterando el color de sus mejillas. Mio sujetaba con fuerza el saco, cabizbaja, luciendo tan tímida que Ricchan pensaba que podría empezar a sangrarle la nariz.

Debía, no, necesitaba huir de ahí antes de que sufriera combustión espontanea.

"No… te vayas" susurro Mio tan bajo que apenas alcanzó a percibir un leve siseo.

"Perdona, no te he escuchado, ¿Me lo repetirías?" dijo sin segundas intenciones.

"No te vayas, yo… yo" subió unos cuantos decibeles.

"Aún no entiendo lo que dices" siguió Ritsu, empezando a bromear, era lo indicado para calmarse un poco: molestar a Mio.

Mio se mostro claramente enojada, dio un jalón al saco de Ritsu antes de darse media vuelta y cruzar los brazos en señal de disgusto.

"Sólo tómame" dijo en tono claramente incitador pero cohibido, sin notar que su interlocutora no había puesto demasiada atención a esas palabras debido a que justo en ese momento se inclinaba al suelo, "Sé gentil" pidió Mio malinterpretando los actos de su esposa.

En el saco que Mio accidentalmente hizo caer al piso cuando tiro de él, iba el regalo sorpresa que le tenía preparado Ricchan, del cual, no quería que se enterase hasta que faltaran apenas unas horas para podérselo dar.

"Demonios" farfullo Ritsu buscando en la prenda, no estaban, se inclino un poco más, debían estar cerca, ignoro un poco a donde se estaba metiendo cuando encontró dos boletos de avión, justo en medio de dos zapatillas de color marfil, "Listo" Se levanto como si no hubiera sido nada del otro mundo su pequeña intromisión, encontrándose con unos ojos atónitos y un rojo que jamás había visualizado o que pensara que fuera humanamente posible, "¿Estás bien?" le pregunto preocupada, quizá había pescado un resfriado.

"Idiota" grito Mio cuando recupero un poco la razón.

Ritsu alzó las cejas, un poco confundida, llevaban menos de 12 horas casadas y estaban cursando por el primer enojo de Mio. Tal vez era mejor decirle porque había invadido su intimidad, aunque le parecía totalmente ridículo, siendo que estaban casadas y que se había visto desnudas con anterioridad- aunque con mucho vapor de por medio-.

"Disculpa Mio pero no podía perder estos" le enseño un par de boletos con las palabras **Tokio-Londres** en negritas, "Pensaba dártelos mañana justo antes de que el avión partiera, como una sorpresa…Ehm, me gustaría que vieras un poco más de lo que fue mi vida cuando no estuviste en ella, pasear por los mismos lugares, tomadas de la mano" se rasco la sien un poco intimidada, "Quisiera poder disfrutarlo estando contigo, pues no era lo mismo vivirlo sin ti"

Mio seguía un poco alterada, tanto que por lo visto no estaba dispuesta a darle una respuesta.

Frunció los labios, la había hecho en grande nuevamente, cabreando a su novia por cosas insignificantes, miro incómodamente a su alrededor, sin hallar las palabras adecuadas.

"Esto, bueno, creo que deberíamos descansar ya" expreso en el vago intento de aligerar el ambiente.

Esta vez la tomo por el brazo, y sin que lo esperara, la giro levemente para robarle un beso.

"¿Hasta cuándo vas a sacrificarte?" pregunto derramando un par de lágrimas que lastimaban sin misericordia el corazón de Ritsu, "¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir pensando que lo que haces es lo mejor para mí? Me enamoras, después te vas y regresas predicando tu amor por mí pero cada vez que TÚ quieres algo, no lo pides, huyes, prefieres reprimirlo antes de decirlo creyendo que puedes lastimarme" lloriqueo Mio, arrojándose a sus brazos y mojando su camisa.

Era cierto, era su _modus operandi, _por llamarlo de alguna manera. No le gustaba hacerle frente a las situaciones que pudieran poner en peligro el bienestar de la persona que más le importaba, lo hizo cuando se le declaro y al pensar que le dolería, prefirió dejarlo pasar; también cuando la vio con aquel tipo, pensando que él podría darle una vida mejor.

"Pero siempre he tenido a Mio a mi lado para que me sacará de error" suspiro, buscando sus labios otra vez, lamiendo en la comisura aquel líquido salado que expresaba la amargura que sentía, "Por ti descubrí nuestro amor y justamente por ti, logre volver a sentirlo"

"Eres demasiado idiota como para vivir sin mí" rió dejando de taparse tras la húmeda camisa. La guio a la cama, haciéndole caminar para atrás, sin regresarle las inquisitivas miradas, sólo llevándola a dónde sabía que quería estar.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto inquieta.

"Acercándote al más profundo de tus deseos" contesto.

Mio se tendió en la cama y estiro los brazos para invitar a Ritsu, muy consciente de que ese paso ya no llevaba consigo ningún retorno. La joven baterista se reunió con ella, besándola cariñosamente en los labios, rosando con los suyos, la piel de su rostro, pasando de las mejillas a su cuello, oliendo, transmitiendo toda su pasión en suaves caricias.

Volvió a besarla directamente mientras sus manos recorrían caminos en los que antes no eran bienvenidas, sentía el suave temblor de Mio bajo su tacto. Su aliento que golpeaba su piel bajo el mentón, la embriagaba como no tenía una idea.

Empezó a incursionar bajo la ropa, su temperatura subía proporcionalmente a las prendas que se iban despojando de sus cuerpos, Ritsu fue muy hábil al sacarle el vestido, dándose cuenta de que el entallado y el escote de la pieza superior, no permitían el uso de un sostén.

Su apetito por esa dulce y suave piel aumento al instante mismo que vio los pechos descubiertos de Mio pero aún queriendo volverse el ser más egoísta del mundo, debía pensar en ella antes.

"¿Estás segura de esto?" pregunto entre jadeos, sorprendida de la voluntad que había mostrado a la hora de centrar sus pensamientos en esas cuatro simples palabras.

Mio asintió, pero sus manos estaban renuentes a dejar a la vista sus senos.

Ritsu se quito el suyo para igualar la condición, haciendo que el carmesí en los pómulos de Mio se incrementara, de hecho, su cuerpo tuvo un cambio de temperatura muy repentino.

Estaba siendo testigo del tonificado cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía, sus brazos se veían fuertes y moldeados de una manera que más que grotesco, le parecía sumamente atractivo.

La única prenda que se había dejado Ritsu era el guante que cubría la cicatriz.

Los roces, al igual que los besos, comenzaron a ser más agresivos. Ritsu estaba en la etapa en la que ya no podía contener ni controlar sus impulsos, entregándose en cuerpo y alma para cumplir con las expectativas de esa primera ansiada vez.

Su lengua empezó a juguetear con la de Mio, saliéndose para dibujar florituras en la caliente piel de Mio, bajando sin prisa, dejando que la dueña del cuerpo gozara cada movimiento, a pesar de que estaba guardando sus gemidos, privándolos mordiéndose el labio.

Cuando hubo llegado a los pechos, las manos de Mio impedían el paso. Ritsu lanzo una gentil mirada a su pareja para que le permitiera continuar, Mio se tardo una eternidad para separarlos y dejar que Ritsu los admirara.

Sus pezones estaban tan erectos que estimularon la curiosidad de Ritsu, moviéndolos con los dedos y frotándolos con mucho cuidado, aquel movimiento logro que Mio se arqueara, sintiendo como si estuviese siendo electrocutada de una manera muy sucia pero placentera.

Cubrió con su boca un pezón, lamiendo y jugando con su lengua el perímetro, mientras su mano de encargaba de mantener ocupado el otro pecho de Mio.

De nuevo otro gemido de escapo, Ritsu sonrió con picardía pero sin dejarse ver. Decidió pasar al siguiente nivel, sus dedos fueron bajando insinuantemente apenas teniendo contacto con su abdomen, hasta llegar a su vientre, donde se dispuso a hacer espirales que advertían la siguiente intromisión.

Mio reacciono inmediatamente a eso, colocando ambas manos como escudo protector de su mayor intimidad.

"Confía en mí" pidió Ritsu, "Te cuidaré, no importa lo que pase"

"S-se gentil" fue lo único que dijo Mio antes de volverse a relajar.

Ricchan regreso ambas manos a la parte superior de Mio, con una levantando su mentón para darle un beso y con la otra colocando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

"Si se trata de Mio, es como si tocase un pétalo, frágil, sublime y muy suave" Le dio un último beso y recorrió la distancia desde su boca hasta el sexo de Mio, "Está realmente mojado aquí" bromeo ella.

"¡No veas!" imploro Mio, "Es muy embarazoso…" Gimió.

Se había quitado la última prenda, sus dedos satisfacían con su paso el clítoris de Mio, haciendo que la humedad se multiplicara en cuestión de segundos, olía realmente bien y estaba segura de que su sabor no era para nada decepcionante.

Lamió el sexo de Mio hasta que se sintió satisfecha, Mio no paraba de llamarla entre susurros apenas consciente de su cuerpo y su mente, hundiéndose cada vez más en lo que sentía, en todo el amor que Ritsu le demostraba con cada toque suyo.

No sabía y no tenía una palabra para definir aquello, _orgasmo _ no era lo suficientemente completa para esas sensaciones, estaba más allá, era como salir de su cuerpo y regresar con cada nueva descarga eléctrica que le arqueaba el cuerpo.

La lengua de Ritsu la asombro nuevamente, no satisfecha con llevarla al éxtasis por medio de su clítoris, ahora entraba y salía de ella, llevándola a otro nuevo descubrimiento celestial.

Sus dedos volvieron a participar, cautelosamente acariciaron los alrededores de la vagina de Mio, era como si pidieran permiso para lo que seguía, a continuación, introdujo sus dedos y los movió lentamente, notándose el cuidado del que impregnaba cada frote.

Por primera vez Mio se sintió incomoda, era tanto el dolor que se doblo hacía Ritsu, rodeándola con sus brazos.

"Sé que duele pero pasara pronto" le prometió Ritsu, dejándose llevar por el abrazo, sobre su piel desnuda sintió lágrimas caer y recorrer su espalda, el rostro de Mio se oculto, "Te amo, Mio" beso su hombro.

Sus dedos siguieron, sin aumentar ni disminuir la velocidad, intentando que después de ese pequeño lapsus de dolor pudieran continuar, empezó a llegar un poco más allá, buscando más y más profundidad conforme frotaba.

Ritsu deshizo el abrazo, quería ver los gestos de su amada morena cuando fuera capaz de sentir la maravilla de hacer el amor con la persona indicada. Sus mejillas aún conservaban vestigios de las lágrimas traicioneras.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía que se desbocaría en cualquier instante, ahora Mio le pertenecía enteramente, era tan suya como lo era de ella.

Regreso a sus labios, dejándose caer sobre el exhausto cuerpo de Mio, acariciando con la energía que le quedaba su cara, pasando sus manos repetidamente por su piel, sin otra intención más que mostrarle cuando apreciaba su entrega esa noche.

Tan pronto se sumieron en un pacifico silencio, Ritsu noto que Mio había sido la primera en caer rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo, la cubrió con las sábanas- estratégicamente- puestas a los pies de la cama, sin inquietar ni un poco su sueño.

Decidió admirarla dormir, viéndola tan vulnerable, con su respiración pausada que la ayudaba a arrullarse, quería estar ahí, con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa, cuando ella despertara, dándole su primer beso de agradecimiento o decirle que la amaba. No quería rendirse ante el soporífero manto que Mio estaba provocando.

"Te amo" le confesó entre susurros, ella soltó un pequeño gemido pero no respondió; elevó su mano hasta que el anillo le quedara justo frente a sus ojos, suspiro, le parecía increíble que aquella niña tímida y asustadiza era ahora su esposa, que estaba acostada a su lado y que a partir de mañana la podría llamar Tainaka Mio.

La futura perspectiva hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo.

"Tainaka Mio" lo repitió en voz alta sólo para que le quedase claro.

Y con eso en mente, envolvió a Mio entre sus brazos y la acompaño en sus sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor.<strong>

Hola de nuevo.

¿Qué les pareció?

Muy insulso, lo sé, necesito practicar la narrativa más intima xD

Me despido, espero les haya gustado, fue obra de dos días y una masacre de mis neuronas, no sean egoistas y dejen un review, por lo menos diciendo que les gusto.

Bueno, ha sido todo.

P.D. En Coyuhi, bajo mi nick (Shiiy Myia-sama) pueden encontrarlo con algunas ilustraciones de parte del talentoso Raizukilee-san de Mitsu, por si quieren ahorrarle un poco de trabajo a su imaginación.


End file.
